pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Slowking
Vs. Slowking is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 11/25/2018. Story Ben leads the way through Azalea Town, with Silver and Dawn hot in pursuit of him. Dawn: Ben, slow down! Do not be so hasty! Ben: Hasty? I’m excited! The Apricorn balls that I had Kurt made me were so successful before, that I want him to make a few more for me! The Lure Ball and Fast Ball were great, but I want a few more. Ben knocks on Kurt’s door, as Maisy his granddaughter opens the door. Maisy is now ten years old. Maisy: Ben! Ben: Hey there, kid. Your grandpa around? Maisy: Hm-mm. (Looks inside) Grandpa! That annoying brat is back to see you! Maisy takes off running past the group, Ben looking offended. Ben: Is that really necessary? Kurt: Ben Tennyson! Ben leads the way inside, taking his shoes off at the entry way. Silver and Dawn follow after him, following his lead. Kurt comes over to greet them. Kurt: How are you doing? Ben: Been better if you didn’t refer to me as a brat! Kurt: You can blame your grandpa for that. He ridiculed me with dozens of stories of your antics as a child. So, you here for more Apricorn Pokéballs? Ben: Yep! If it isn’t too much of a problem. Kurt: For you, not at all. For your friends, eh. Dawn: What is this place? Ben: Oh, right. I guess I never explained. Kurt makes custom Pokéballs from Apricorn fruit. Silver: Before the mass production of Pokéballs, these were the standard models of Pokéballs. Dawn: Incredible! Kurt: Did you bring me any Apricorns? Ben: Sadly, no. I was gonna see if I could mooch one off you. Kurt: And you wonder why I call you an annoying brat. I may be able to dig something up. In exchange, I need you to go to check up at the Slowpoke Well. Silver: What’s at the Slowpoke Well? Besides Slowpoke, obviously. Kurt: My hope is nothing. But all the Slowpoke in town have vanished, I’m assuming into the well. Ben: Huh. I was wondering why there weren’t any laying about. Last time I was here the place was full of them. Kurt: So, you go do that and I’ll see if I can scrounge up an Apricorn for you. Just don’t complain on the type. Ben: Tsk! Would I ever? Kurt: Yes. Ben looks insulted, as Silver struggles to keep his laughter to himself. Ben: Oh, haha. Come on, let’s go. End Scene Ben, Silver and Dawn travel down the cave leading into Slowpoke Well, the passageway being empty. Silver: Should this place be this empty? Ben: The last time I was here, it was filled to the brim with Slowpoke. Something’s up. Slowpoke: (Weakly) Slow. A Slowpoke pokes its head out from behind a boulder, spotting the group. It climbs out of its hiding place, revealing that its tail has been chopped off. Dawn gasps in horror, covering her mouth with her hands. Dawn: What monster would do this to these Pokémon? Ben: Poachers or crime gangs. Slowpoke tails are worth a surprising amount on the black market. (Eager) Maybe it’s Team Rocket. Silver makes a gulping noise, as they continue forward. They begin to encounter more Slowpoke, them missing their tails as well, along with others that aren’t. Dawn: These guys aren’t missing their tails! Which means— Silver: Whoever’s doing this is most likely still here. We need to be careful. They enter the main area of the cave, where the Slowpoke are all gathered around a natural stage. Ken and his Slowking stand there, the Slowpoke going up one at a time. Ken has a device set up to remove the tails. Ken: Come on, you Slowpokes! Get up here! Every second you waste is money I’m losing! Dawn: Ken! Ken stands up, squinting to see Dawn in the back of the room on the other side of the Slowpoke. Ken: I recognize you! You were one of the brats with that blue jacket one! (Fearful) He isn’t here, is he? Dawn: No he isn’t. But I will be taking you to justice today! Ken: Bwah! I’d like to see you try! Slowking! Order these dimwits to attack! Slowking: Slow! Dawn: Uh, what is he talking about? Ben: Legends state that a Slowking, due to its vast intellect, is revered by Slowpoke, and therefore they follow its commands. But I think that’s all— Slowpokes: SLOW! Ben: —an exaggeration. Slowking points its arm forward, as all the Slowpoke fire a Water Gun at the group. The torrent of water washes them all back, soaking them. Dawn’s hair drips and sops down. Dawn: Ahh! My hair! Silver: This is bad. The Slowpoke will continue to lose their tails and they can’t do anything to resist! We have to stop him! Ben: Agreed! Ghostfreak, it’s battle time! Ben throws his Fast Ball, choosing Ghostfreak the Haunter. Ghostfreak: Haunter! Ben: Shadow Punch! Ghostfreak’s fist glows indigo, as it fades away. It reappears in front of a Slowpoke, punching it with Shadow Punch. It fades away and repeats the measure. The Slowpoke don’t seem to notice the attacks. Silver: So you caught a Ghost too? Gastly, let’s help out with Dark Pulse! Dawn: And Sudowoodo, you help by using Mimic! Silver and Dawn throw their Pokéballs, choosing Gastly and Sudowoodo. Gastly: Gastly! Sudowoodo: Sudo! Gastly forms a helix of dark energy, firing it as Dark Pulse. Sudowoodo’s branch glows gold, as he forms and fires a Dark Pulse as well. The attacks tear through the Slowpoke, blasting away the first row. Silver: Now! Let’s go! The group begins to charge forward, when the Slowpoke let out another wave of Water Gun. Ghostfreak and Gastly are overwhelmed and washed back, though they stay standing. Sudowoodo watches in terror as the wave approaches him, as he flees to the other side of the cave, cowering behind a rock. Dawn: (Groans) I forgot how much you dislike water. Sudowoodo, return! Dawn returns Sudowoodo, as she draws a new Pokéball. Dawn: Ampharos, use Cotton Guard to resist their Water Gun! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Ampharos. Ampharos: Amp! Ampharos shimmers white as it forms a Cotton Guard in front of it. The Slowpoke release another wave of Water Gun, them being blocked by Cotton Guard. The Cotton Guard swells and dampens from the attacks, beginning to sag backwards onto the group. Dawn: Agh! There are too many of them! The Cotton Guard can’t take the water! Silver: Mantine, use Wing Attack! Silver opens a Pokéball, choosing Mantine. Mantine: Man! Mantine’s wing glows white, as it flies past and cuts through the Cotton Guard. This causes it to split down the middle, falling off to the sides of the group. Dawn sighs in relief. Gastly and Ghostfreak use Dark Pulse and Shadow Punch to take out more Slowpoke, though their attacks are doing nothing against their large numbers. Silver: Ben, you still have Spitter on hand? Ben: Yeah. I kept it along incase you needed Mantine to fly. Spitter! Latch onto Mantine! Ben throws the Lure Ball, choosing Spitter the Remoraid. Spitter: Remo! Spitter latches onto Mantine’s wing, as it takes to the air and flies over the Slowpoke. Silver: That’s it! Head directly for that Slowking and take it out! Ken: (Holding a Slowpoke tail) You think that can stop us! Slowking, order it down! Slowking: Slow! The Slowpoke towards the back of the crowd fire Water Gun, several strikes hitting Mantine and Spitter. However, Mantine shimmers with healing blue energy as the Water Gun attacks hit it. Ken: Oh, come on! Silver: Its ability is Water Absorb! Nice! Ken: (Furious) Slowking! Ground that thing with Power Gem! Silver: Get it with Wing Attack! Ben: And Spitter! Deflect that with Aurora Beam! Slowking’s gem glows, as it fires a red energy beam from it. Mantine dodges the first Power Gem, as Spitter fires a dark green Aurora Beam to block the second one. Mantine dives at Slowking, wings glowing for Wing Attack. Ken: Protect to Power Gem! Slowking raises a blue barrier, Mantine colliding with it and being knocked back. Slowking then fires Power Gem, hitting Mantine head on. Mantine crashes into the ground, injured and now buried underneath the Slowpoke mass. Silver: Mantine! Ampharos forms a condensed sphere of yellow electricity, blasting back several Slowpoke with Electro Ball. Dawn: This would be so much easier if we still knew Discharge. Gastly and Ghostfreak blast back several Slowpoke, as they all raise their heads. They fire energy blasts of purple energy for Psyshock, them exploding on contact with Gastly, Ghostfreak and Ampharos. Gastly and Ghostfreak are defeated by these super effective attacks, while Ampharos struggles to stand back up. Ben: Oh, man! Silver: Even if we could break through this army of Slowpoke, that Slowking is still strong enough to hold us off. Ampharos is our best bet in defeating it, which means nothing if we can’t get it close enough! Dawn: Perhaps I could use Buttefree’s Sleep Powder! Silver: They could wash it away with Water Gun. Right now that’s the problem. Ben: Leave this one to me! Terraspin, it’s battle time! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Terraspin the Blastoise. Terraspin: Blast! Ben: Terraspin, use Blizzard! Terraspin leaps into the air, and spins like a clock hand. It releases Blizzard from the open ports on its body, the Blizzard overtaking the area. Several Slowpoke are frozen, while many are blown backwards. Ken: Ha! Bet it can’t take all these attacks! Slowking, fire! Slowking: Slow! The Slowpoke all fire Psyshock at Terraspin, which goes to land. Ben: Gotcha! Terraspin, use Mirror Coat! Terraspin glows with a multi-colored aura, as it takes all the Psyshock attacks. Terraspin strains to resist, then fires them all back, the attacks tearing through the Slowpoke army. Ben: Now! Water Pledge! Terraspin glows with a blue aura, as it stomps the ground. Towers of gushing water shoot out of the ground, traveling along the cavern and pushing away any remaining Slowpoke. One of the towers makes contact with Mantine, it glowing blue to heal with Water Absorb. Ken stops working on a Slowpoke, serious now. Ken: No way I’m losing to you brats! Slowking, Protect! Slowking raises Protect, blocking the Water Pledge completely. Ben: Now’s our chance! Let’s charge him! Silver: Right. Dawn, follow behind. Mantine! Mantine is back in the air, rejuvenated. It circles around, as Silver hops onto its back as it flies forward. Terraspin goes on its belly and spins like a top with Rapid Spin, Ben hopping onto the back of its shell. Terraspin rises off the ground as it propels itself forward, following after Mantine. Ken: Ha! Rushing to your doom will do nothing! Power Gem! Slowking fires several Power Gem bursts, Mantine and Terraspin dodging the attacks. Silver: Psybeam! Ben: Aurora Beam! Ken: Protect! Mantine fires Psybeam as Spitter fires Aurora Beam, Slowking raising Protect to block them. The Protect fades, as Terraspin approaches rapidly to strike with Rapid Spin. Ken: Repel them with Psychic! Slowking releases a wave of purple Psychic energy, which slams into Terraspin. It is knocked skyward, as a multi-colored energy beam fires through where Terraspin just was. Signal Beam hits Slowking, it swaying back and forth in confusion. Ken: No! Snap out of it! Dawn: And Electro Ball! Ken turns in terror, as Ampharos fires Electro Ball. Electro Ball explodes on contact with Slowking, it dropping to the ground defeated. Ken backs away, as he takes off like a coward. Silver and Ben nod at each other, as Terraspin follows Ken then body slams him. Ken is pinned to the ground, frantically trying to escape. Ken: No! No no no! Not again! Dawn: Hate to break it to you, but you are going back to jail for your crimes! Ken begins to cry, as everyone looks pleased with themselves. Main Events * Ken returns. Yet again. * Silver's Mantine reveals it has the ability Water Absorb. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Kurt * Maisy Villains * Ken Pokémon * Gastly (Silver's) * Mantine (Silver's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Ghostfreak the Haunter (Ben's) * Spitter the Remoraid (Ben's) * Terraspin the Blastoise (Ben's) * Slowking (Ken's) * Slowpoke (hundreds) Trivia * Ben's quip about possibly encountering Team Rocket is how in the games it was Team Rocket that cut off the Slowpoke tails. ** It is also a node to Vs. Koffing, where Team Rocket did invade the Slowpoke well to get a profit. * Kurt seems to be an old friend of Ben's Grandpa Max. * With Ken's appearance in this episode, and this series taking place at the same time as Pokémon Tales: Orre, he will not appear in that series. It will be the first main series that he will not be a part of. * Ken's Slowking was inspired by Conway's Slowking in terms of moves. * NO NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEKEND! Will be out of town. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Ken arc